Ace of Jokers
by organization MA
Summary: Jessie and James find someone to help them become better members of Team Rocket. what if it is a person with no experiance what-so-ever? yeah, they'll do WAY better with his help. I'm sorry for the sucky summary. please R&R and be nice.


I was sleeping under a tree, in a forest, when I heard a noise; it sounded like someone screaming. I looked around with one eye still closed and sighed. I didn't find it very important, so I went back to sleep.

The same yell echoed through the forest again, but this time I saw the source: three people; Two of the people where being chased by a little boy. They burst out of the rows of trees and came running towards me.

The man and woman in front wore strange uniforms that were red, white, and black. The male one held a basket of something that I didn't really care about. The little boy wore a navy blue vest, a red baseball cap, and a determined look on his face.

The two people jumped over my legs and the boy tripped over them, landing on me.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" he said standing up quickly and yelling at the two other people, "Give me back my Pokemon!"

"Hey, kid, what are you accusing these two for?" I asked, standing up slowly, soon towering over the boy.

The boy yelled, "They stole my Picachu!"

"We didn't!" they yelled back. They tried to make a run for it.

"Wait just one moment you two." I said, making them stop. "Get back here."

They walked back, looking defeated.

"See, in the basket he's holding!" the boy shouted. The man hid the basket behind his back.

"Quiet! Will you stop shouting you are hurting my ears." I commanded the boy.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Now," I said monotonously, "you with the basket, why did you take this boy's Pokemon?"

"I have a name, you know," the boy said.

"What, then, do you want me to call you?"

"Ash," the boy said, jabbing his finger in his chest.

"Fine, why did you steal Ash's Pokemon?"

"It's nothing, we didn't do anything!" the man and woman smiled. "We are common picnickers!"

"Yeah right!" Ash yelled.

"Yelling," I said, wincing.

"Sorry."

"He's always bulling us!" they yelled in unison.

"That's not nice," I said, looking at Ash.

"But their Team Rocket!" he yelled pointing at them.

"Team Who?" I asked with a questionable look on my face.

"An organization that steals Pokemon and does other nasty things to them too!" Ash yelled. "That's why they have "R's" on their outfits!"

I looked at the two people, supposedly Team Rocket members. "Well?"

The man smiled. "We are-"

"James!" the woman yelled.

"You interrupted me, Jessie! I was saying that we are not!"

"Right…" I sighed.

"Just give me back my Picachu!" Ash yelled.

"We don't have it." The man, James apparently, said.

"You're lying!" Ash yelled, pulling out a Pokeball.

I slapped my forehead with my palm. "A Pokemon battle is no way to solve anything…"

They apparently didn't hear me, James set out a Carnivine.

Ash sent out a Turtwig. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

"Carnivine, use-ahh!" the Carnivine jumped back and bit James on the head.

To add to it, both of them were hit by the Razor Leaf.

Jessie sighed and sent out a Wobboffet, which promptly reflected the Razor Leaf and sent it back at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, dodge it!" Ash commanded. The Turtwig dodged. "And then use another Razor Leaf!"

"Mirror coat!" Jessie yelled to Wobboffet. It reflected and then sent it back to the Pokemon, hitting it.

I sighed and set a small rock on the ground. "Use Dark Pulse, Spirtomb."

A purple gas leaked from the stone and grinned as it knocked out all of the Pokemon.

"Ahh…" Ash stared at the purple and green Pokemon. He whipped out his Pokedex and scanned it into the Pokedex.

"Spirtomb-" it cut off because of the Pokemon retuned back into its rock. I picked it back up, and put it in my coat pocket.

Ash frowned and sent out a Staravia and yelled, "use Peck on the basket!"

The Staravia obeyed and attacked the basket, which was on the ground. It broke open and a yellow Pokemon sat in the center of the broken wood.

"Picachu!" Ash yelled as the Pokemon ran to him.

"epp!" the Jessie and James chirped as the saw the Picachu's cheeks light up.

"Use Thunder Sh-" he was interrupted by me slapping the back of his head.

"Leave them be." I said pulling my hand back from the boy's head.

They yelled and ran off.

"See? I think they were right when they said you bullied them," I said, smirking.

"Their always trying to take Picachu!" Ash yelled.

I sat back down under the tree. "Does it look like I really care?" I sighed and fell asleep before he could respond. Mostly because he never really replied.

::~~::~~::~~::

I felt something rummaging through my pockets. I shot open my eyes and grabbed whoever's hand was in my coat. "Do you need something," I looked at the woman in front of me, "Jessie?" I stared at the redhead.

"N-no! I-"

"Was trying to grab this?" I pulled a stone out of my opposite pocket.

"No, I-"

"And where is your blue hair friend?"

"Hi," James said, appearing from behind me.

"What did you guys want other than my Pokemon?" I asked, standing.

"We've want to offer you a proposition…"

* * *

Teddie: I'm sorry if it sucked. I have very minimal knowledge on the Team Rocket of the Sinnoh region. Plus this is my first Pokemon FanFic.

Jessie: you don't even know many Pokemon I have.

Teddie: I know that James has a Mime Jr. and a Carnivine.

Meowth: why ain't I in this story?

Teddie: that will be explained in the next chapter. Of course, I won't continue this story if nobody reviews.

(Main character who's name has not been reviled): what the hell is with my name tag?!

Teddie: I haven't written your name yet. Nobody would know who you are.

(Main character who's name has not been reviled): shut up.

Teddie: anyway, review if you want me to continue.


End file.
